


Betrayal

by Shadow_Assassin01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bondage and Discipline, Depression, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin01/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin01
Summary: Cat Noir's been getting threatening visits from a certain Super Villain but has been keeping it from Ladybug. When he, once again, refuses an offer from Hawk Moth the dark miraculous holder decides he's had enough. Will Ladybug get to her partner in time or is she in for the fight of her life? What will become of Cat Noir and what happens when Adrien Agreste suddenly disappears?





	1. Dark Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. 
> 
> Also, this story has been posted in other places under Shadow-Assassin on Fanfiction.net and ShadowSlayer on adult-fanfiction.org. If they are located anywhere else, they are stolen property. Please leave me a message if you see them anywhere but in those two other places. =^-^=

"Hnn, hahaha... Is the poor little kitten having a bad day? Did your precious Ladybug push you away as always, Cat Noir? Poor boy... I can help you you know," came a haunting voice, causing Cat Noir to tense and narrow his eyes, pulling out his pole and lengthening it, ready to fight, "leave me ALONE!" he snarled, knowing well enough who that voice belonged to.

It was the same as it had been for the past two months or so. The battle was over and he was running out of time before he returned to his true form. He'd been looking for somewhere quiet to hide through the transformation, just like many other times. He hadn't had enough time to get home today. He often didn't. So he'd made his way into a dark alley in hopes of being able to change in peace.

He'd known this creep might well show up but he didn't have a choice. He just couldn't make it home, though, and it was too dangerous to try. This had been happening for way too long and this guy just wasn't letting up. Why hadn't he tried anything else? Why wasn't he going for his miraculous? Why hadn't he attacked him? It didn't make sense to the blond at all. He'd made it clear he wasn't going to play the others game after all.

He finally looked over to the other side of the alleyway and scowled as the tall figure of Hawk Moth stepped out of the shadows and into view. The masked male smirked darkly at the green eyed boy and moved towards him, his staff in hand as several white butterflies fluttered around him. They'd look beautiful if Cat didn't know how tainted they could become with this freak's power.

He really didn't want to deal with this creep right now. Truth be told… he was upset. He'd finally managed to ask Ladybug to spend some time with him outside of 'work' and she'd just laughed him off and told him that it wasn't a good idea, before heading off. He just wanted her to notice him... not as a partner but as someone she could spend her life with but it was becoming apparent that she'd never see him that way… and it hurt.

Cat Noir narrowed his eyes more as he clenched his baton, pulling himself out of his dark thoughts, ready to deck the creep with his weapon if he came too close, "Get away from me! I'm tired of your crap!" he snarled at the man, shivering with barely pent-up anger. He didn't have time for this. His transformation was running out. He'd be a sitting duck if he changed. He needed to get out of here, but he didn't want to open himself up to attack.

"Oh please, we've been through this before. You know you can't beat me without your precious Ladybug. I'm almost surprised you haven't spoken to her about our nightly encounters yet," he smirked, "are you considering my proposal, perhaps?" he asked, his voice taunting and dark. He knew that Cat Noir was more likely ashamed that he'd allowed Hawk Moth to get to him… to corner him like a rat.

"Like I would ever consider betraying, Ladybug! I just don't feel the need to bother her with something so trivial!" Cat Noir snapped out, though the truth was, he didn't want to burden her with his screw up. He'd deal with it on his own. He'd messed up and he would fix it. He didn't need Ladybug to fix his problems for him. He tensed, suddenly, his ring beeping, indicating his time was almost up, "I don't have time for this..." he hissed before moving to jump away, "See ya!"

"Remember... I know who you are, boy!" Hawk Moth shouted, causing Cat to flinch, stumble mid step and pause, "Do you think I care? Go ahead... I dare you to try something when I'm in my civilian form..." Cat growled out and Hawk Moth only laughed at the boy's response, "oh please, I'm very well aware you're too foolish to care about your own well-being. I've watched you put yourself in harm's way for your precious Ladybug enough times for that... but what about the wellbeing of your family? The wellbeing of your friends? What about them?" he asked with a dark grin.

Cat Noir tensed at this point, the final beep going off as his powers faded, his suit disappearing from his feet up to reveal similar blond hair and green eyes. A very angry Adrien Agrest turned to Hawk Moth at this point, "stay away from the people I care about!" he snapped out, clenching his fists as Plagg groggily rested on his shoulder. He wanted to hit the other… to punch him or something… but he couldn't. He was way over his head at this point.

Hawk Moth laughed at the boy's anger, "then do what I ask... remember... as I said before... if you do what I say... if you're a good little kitten... I'll let your precious Ladybug live..." he smirked, "bring me the ladybug earrings and I will give you the power to make Ladybug yours forever... and your family and friends will be safe... and so will she... I only want the earrings. I don't care about the girl behind the mask. I know well enough, that you're in love with her... I'll give her to you once I have her earrings and your ring. Just do as I say… Obey."

"And what are you planning to do with our Miraculous?" Adrien asked, scowling, "I don't trust you... and I am NOT giving you that kind of power, you creep... besides, I would never force Ladybug to be with me if that wasn't what she wanted. She means way more to me than that. I want her to love me… not serve me. I won't help you," he said, shaking his head, "never... ever... going... to happen... I would never betray M'Lady," he let out as he turned to try and walk away.

He didn't get far, however, as a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him back against his chest, gripping the boy's wrist tightly and painfully. Plagg let out a yelp as he was jarred from the blond's shoulder, falling to the ground in a heap as he groaned out, still too exhausted to do much more than mumble the boy's name. The little Kwami's heart hammered in his chest, however, as he prayed that his chosen would be alright.

"I'll ask you one last time, boy... the earrings... and the ring... for the safety of everyone you love, including Ladybug..." Hawk Moth uttered out coldly. Of course, he never mentioned Adrien's safety. No... Hawk Moth wasn't that nice... and he liked the irony of making the boy his own personal tool to use against Paris… as well as for his own personal entertainment.

He knew well enough that if the boy agreed and did betray his precious Ladybug... he'd be broken. She would hate him and he would never forgive himself. It would be all he would need to make the boy his, one way or another. He would keep his word and give Ladybug to him... but by the time he did that, the boy would either be an Akuma, or he'd be too broken to even want to face her anyway.

"I... won't... do it..." Adrien hissed out to the other and Hawk Moth just chuckled and shook his head, "Hnn... you're brave... but you're also very... very... foolish," Hawk Moth uttered as he brought his free hand up, revealing a syringe. The teen tensed and struggled, gasping out as the needle pierced his neck causing Adrien to let out a pained gasp. His struggles ceased nearly immediately as he groaned, eyes slipping shut as he began to feel the effects of the drug almost immediately.

"Stupid boy... You should have just done what I asked... I hate disobedience... I've grown impatient, Adrien... I was willing to give you everything you wanted... you could have had your precious Ladybug at your beck and call," Hawk Moth said, the boy collapsing against Hawk Moth as the older male looked over to Plagg, hefting the boy over his shoulder before picking up the exhausted Kwami. He smirked and laughed as he walked off with his new toy.

“Tomorrow should prove to be very, very interesting indeed.”


	2. Prelude To Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up in a strange place, on a strange bed, groggy and disoriented. When Hawk Moth slinks out of the shadows, the young hero knows that nothing good is going to come of this. Can Ladybug find her partner in time to save him from whatever fate Hawk Moth has planned? Does she even realize that he's gone missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. 
> 
> NOTE: I have this story posted on Fanfiction and adult-fanfiction as well as here. If you want a lighter, less graphic version of the story without violence and sexual situations you can read it on Fanfiction. Right now, though, they're identicle still. Yes, I'm mean... flames go to roasting Hawk Moth. ~_^

A soft groan escaped pink tinged lips, blond hair splayed out on a plain white pillow. Adrien’s mind was reeling, foggy. He felt groggy and weak. He tried to bring his hand up to rub his eyes but he found he couldn't move it. He couldn't lift it... he didn't have the strength. He felt so weak... so sluggish.

"W... ha... ah..." came the weak, barely audible sound from the male as he tried desperately to open his rather heavy eyelids. He whimpered after a moment and just went limp again. He tried to focus, tried to think... what was the last thing he remembered?

The attack... there had been an akuma attack... they'd stopped the akuma... and then. He'd asked Ladybug to spend time with him. She didn't want to... He felt a pang of pain at that memory as he clenched his eyes tighter. Why would she want to spend time with him? Everyone knew, even the two of them... Ladybug was the hero... he was just a comedic sidekick.

He shook his head a bit to try and clear it and focus on the here and now. It didn't help much, however, and just caused his head to swim as he whimpered. He clenched his eyes shut tightly as everything spun a bit as if his brain was spinning around in circles inside his skull. That had been a bad idea. He felt a little nauseous now but he gulped it back and worked on taking deep, calming breaths until his stomach settled down again.

"Good to see you're awake, boy..." came a familiar voice as Hawk Moth slipped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face, "You should have just listened... I do so hate disobedience..." he uttered, crossing his arms over his chest, his cane in one hand as butterflies flitted about his form, "Now what shall we do with you, hmm?"

Adrien's heart leapt in his chest as the other neared and he realized he didn't have the strength to get up and fight... he also had no idea where Plagg was and after a second he realized... he couldn't feel the weight of his ring on his finger... his miraculous was gone, "give it back..." he let out, eyes narrowing as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but found he didn't have the strength to do that either, "what did... you do to me?"

Hawk Moth just laughed and smirked darkly, "just a little sedative... it'll keep you nice and calm for now. Wouldn't want you trying to escape now would we? I don't need you warning Ladybug about my new found 'power'," he chuckled, holding up Adrien's ring and grinning at the angry look it got him, "Don't worry... I'll give it back... once I'm sure you'll be the perfect tame and obedient little kitten."

"Give it back!" the blond shouted but it only made his head spin more as he flopped back onto the bed, panting as his head spun. He had no strength... he couldn't fight... he couldn't move... he'd failed... he'd let Hawk Moth get his ring... He'd let Hawk Moth get him. He felt pathetic. He'd failed Paris... he'd failed his Lady... His Ladybug.

"I will. Just not now," Hawk Moth said and Adrien just glared at him as the man stepped closer to him, "you have a lot to learn before you get that ring back… First thing you need to learn… is to NEVER get on my bad side…" he hissed out, grabbing the boy by the sides of his jaw in a bruising grip, "I was willing to give you so much in return for a simple little task… all I wanted were the Ladybug earrings and your Cat Noir ring and then you would have had your precious girl and I'd have left Paris alone… but no… you insisted on fighting… insisted on going against my wishes… insisted on making things difficult… well, now things will be difficult… for you… not for me."

Adrien winced as the other grabbed him, feeling the others fingers and nails digging into his flesh as he glared back at the older male with eyes like daggers, filled with anger and hatred. Hawk Moth was evil… he knew there would always be a catch. That is if he even kept his promises in the first place. He would never make a deal with this 'devil'.

"Tsh!" Hawk Moth growled, shoving the boy away harshly and turning away from him, walking a few steps from the other, "why do you insist on always being so disobedient? So troublesome? Why can't you just do as you're told? Why can't you just listen when you're spoken to?!" Hawk Moth snapped, finally turning back to the boy, "You should have taken my offer, Adrien… This would have been so much easier."

The green eyed teen looked to the other with hazy eyes, the villain's words echoing in his mind. He sounded less like an angry criminal and more like a parent berating his child. It sent chills through Adrien's body but he didn't reply and he didn't dwell on it… he didn't want to. Instead, he shook his head a bit as he let out, "Sorry… am I 'bugging' you, Hawk Moth? Sorry to purrrevent you from getting what you want but… I was chosen for a reason. I'm no lap cat… I won't lay down and die and I won't obey a creep like you. My loyalties will always lay with Ladybug and Paris!"

Hawk Moth scowled at the boy as he shook his head, "Not for long…" he hissed as he moved towards a table that Adrien hadn't been paying attention to. There were all sorts of devices and strange objects on it that he didn't necessarily recognize. His stomach churned, however, as he shook his head as the other grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

The blond groaned as he tried to shift to his side and off of the bed but he didn't get far before Hawk Moth grabbed his leg and yanked him back to where he could reach one wrist. The man scowled as he cuffed the one wrist and dragged the struggling boy closer to cuff the other as well as Adrien snapped profanities at him and tried to hit and bite him. He ignored it and smirked once he had the boy cuffed, tossing him back onto the bed harshly.

"What's wrong, kitten? Are you a fraidy-cat?" Hawk Moth asked, throwing the puns back in the boy's face as he laughed, smirking as he moved over to where a long chain with a hook was hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed the chain by the hook and pulled it over to the bed, smirking at the fear in the boy's eyes as he shifted himself up till he was resting with his back against the headboard.

This just helped Hawk Moth in the end, however, as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a controller. He pressed a button on it to make the hook come down so he could get a better grip on it. Once it was at Adrien's eye level, he grabbed the boy by the wrists and pulled them up, slipping the chain of the cuffs onto the hook.

"There we go…" the masked man said He pressed another button on the controller again causing the chain to start to lift, pulling the blond up by the wrists and forcing him to kneel up on the bed as he struggled, trying to get free. The boy was panting by this point, panicking as various scenarios ran through his head.

This was bad… really, really bad… He should have just told Ladybug the truth… He should have told her that Hawk Moth had found out his identity… that Hawk Moth had offered him a deal in return for their miraculous. He'd just been so embarrassed and felt terrible. He felt like Ladybug shouldn't have to fix his screw-ups and wanted to do it on his own… he wanted to fix it himself… but this wasn't the kind of screw up he should have been dealing with alone.

Adrien didn't like this at all. He was scared. He felt vulnerable like this and he was terrified of what Hawk Moth would do. He tugged at the chains, wondering if he'd have the strength and stamina to break his own hand in order to pull himself free of the cuffs. That's how they did it on TV right? Of course, that wasn't real and he wasn't sure it could be done in real life. He just wanted to get out of here. A lot of those devices and tools on that table, now that he had a better look at it, looked sharp… and deadly… and most of all… painful.

He silently wished that Ladybug would find him… would save him… but she had no idea where he was… or that he was even in trouble. How long would it take for her to figure out that something was wrong? That he was missing? A day? A week? Would she just think he'd abandoned her? Would she think he'd given up the fight? Why had he been so stupid… Now Ladybug would have to fight on her own… alone… She could end up killed or worse... all because of him.

And what about school? What about his friends? His father? Nathalie and the Gorilla? Would they be worried? Would his father even notice he was missing? Would his father just assume he'd disappeared like his mother? Maybe even think that he'd run away? He knew his friends would worry… he knew Nathalie and Gorilla would as well… He hoped they wouldn't worry too much. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

Hawk Moth smirked at this point as he chuckled softly, pulling Adrien from his reverie, "time for the main event, hm? I hope you're ready, you're tonight's entertainment, Cat Noir… but don't worry. Our audience consists solely of my precious akuma," he deranged man laughed, "I'm going to break you… and then… I will tame and train you… you will be mine… you will obey… and you will bring me Ladybug's Miraculous… It's just a matter of time. Let's see how long it takes you to break… let's hope, for your sake, that it isn't long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well.


	3. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Moth is intent on taming the feisty alley cat. Will he be able to turn Cat Noir into an obedient pet or will the angry and loyal kitty get the best of him? Where is Ladybug during all this? Has she even realized that her partner is missing? Will she come to the rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir.
> 
> Also, this story has been posted in other places under Shadow-Assassin on Fanfiction.net (safer, non-sexual or violent version) and ShadowSlayer on adult-fanfiction.org. If they are located anywhere else, they are stolen property. Please leave me a message if you see them anywhere but in those two other places. =^-^=

SNAP! The sound echoed through the room and Adrien screamed out, clenching his fists and teeth together as pain shot through him. Hawk Moth had cut off his top and tossed it aside leaving his torso bare. He'd heard the other moving towards the table but was facing away from it so he couldn't see what the other was grabbing... but by the stinging pain and the sound, he knew what it was... a whip.

"Did that hurt?" came Hawk Moth's voice, laced with malice and amusement. He'd paused after that first lash just to see the boy's reaction. He sauntered around the bed till he was facing the boy, reaching out to grab him by the chin, "this isn't going to stop anytime soon... not till I'm sure that you're good... and broken..." he chuckled softly, "and I assure you... your precious Ladybug isn't coming to save you."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the other and tried to pull away. It hurt... but that didn't mean he was going to give up that easily. The sad thing was, the creeps words were probably true. Ladybug probably wasn't coming. She didn't know where he was... she didn't know who he was. She didn't have a clue where to look. 

Hawk Moth smirked at the boy as he let his chin go and moved back around him, "Ladybug probably isn't even looking for you... why would she want such a nuisance as a partner anyway? You're pathetic... everyone knows it. As far as Paris is concerned, you're nothing but the comedy sidekick... Ladybug is the hero..." he taunted, "You're expendable." 

Adrien gritted his teeth at the others words, eyes turning to the ground before he growled out, "Shut up! You don't know what anyone else is thinking! Keep your lies to yourself!" Though he said those words, it didn't mean that Hawk Moth's words hadn't affected him. It hurt... because, honestly, he felt like the sidekick... he felt expendable... and right now... he felt worthless and most certainly pathetic.

Hawk Moth smirked at seeing the boy's lowered head. Despite the boy's retort he knew the words had hit home. The boy's confidence was all a lie... a mask he put on for the benefit of others. He was self-conscious due to his horrible lack of true social skills. Being 'sheltered' for so long had damaged the boy's self-esteem. He was nieve and knew little about the outside world. He was book smart... but he had little life experience to fall back on and Hawk Moth was going to use that to his advantage.

The green eyed teen let out another loud cry as the whip hit his back again, pain shooting through his flesh as he sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself. Tears stung his eyes again as he let out a bit of a growl, "sa... sadistic jerk..." he managed out, yelping as the whip hit him again in reply to the comment. He focused on his breathing at this point as the whip continued, over and over, littering his back with nasty, and rather painful, welts. 

He continued this until he could see the tears of pain slipping down the boy's cheeks. He chuckled as he finally pulled away, moving over to the table and placing the whip on it, "that's a good boy..." he purred out at the exhausted and weak looking teen as he grabbed a couple of things from the table. 

Adrien's head was pounding as he sucked in air desperately. His throat was sore from screaming and his lungs were weak from panicked breathing. His arms, meanwhile, ached horribly from being forced above his head when he could barely keep himself up anymore. He shook as he narrowed his eyes at the others words. He did not like being talked to like he was a simple house pet. 

Hawk Moth chuckled at the state the boy was in as he moved towards him again, "Does it hurt?" he asked with a grin on his face, enjoying the growl he got from the boy, "still feisty are we? Well... I'll remedy that later... for now... we should tend to these wounds..." he said in a soft voice, shocking the young hero who turned his head slightly to try and get a look at what the other was doing.

"Get away from me..." Adrien hissed out, eyes narrowed. He didn't know what the other was up to but he didn't like it. He wished he could see what the other had grabbed. He frowned as he heard the sound of a metal jar's cap being unscrewed before the sound of the cap hitting the ground met his ears as well, "What are you doing?"

"Tending to your wounds of course... calm yourself, kitten..." Hawk Moth uttered before Adrien felt the chilling sensation of some kind of cool cream being rubbed on his back. He tensed and tugged on the chains a bit, confused and hating the others touch. Why was the other tending to his wounds? It didn't make any sense to him.

The blond male tried to shift away but his aching body didn't go very far, not while being tied up. He finally just went limp, unable to get away from the other even if he wanted to. The others gloved hands continued to run over his back, running gentle fingers over each and every lash, soothing them with the cooling gel. 

His eyes slipped shut after a while as Hawk Moth continued, tired and just wanting all of this to end. Hawk Moth, however, decided now would be a good time to cut the boy a little slack. He pulled the controller out of his pocket and lowered the hook that held the cuffs and forced him up into a painful position. Adrien was shocked and blinked, wincing as his sore arms were slowly lowered. He brought them down and groaned softly as Hawk Moth took the cuffs from the hook before bringing the hook back up and out of the way.

"There we go... does that feel better?" he asked, grinning darkly as his hands, still covered in the cooling gel, moved to the boy's shoulders and began to massage them, "shh... relax... We're done with training for the day... You did so well, my kitten... I'm proud of you..." he uttered, cooing softly and causing the boy to frown.

"What... what are you doing?" Adrien finally asked, his voice hoarse. He was desperate to know what this creeps reasoning was for this change in demeanor. None of this made sense to him right now and he didn't like it in the least. Hawk Moth was acting strange and every touch made his skin crawl... even if it was kind of soothing to his injured back and sore muscles.

"Shh... Come now... Even if a master must be harsh to train their pet... it doesn't mean that they won't care for their pet as well, hmm?" Hawk Moth uttered, smirking darkly when the boy tensed and tried to yank away from him, clearly disgusted with the whole idea. He didn't let the other get far, however, as he grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back once he'd gotten to his feet. He forced the boy into his lap as he chuckled softly, "you'll get use to it eventually, my kitten..."

"G... get away from me! Let go!" Adrien snapped out, struggling against the man who restrained him in his lap, his back to the other's chest, "Let go, let go, let go!" he snapped, trying to elbow the other and headbutt him as well. Unfortunately, he didn't have much strength in him right now as the drug was still in his system, though slowly dissipating, and his injuries and struggles from earlier had drained him as well... He was trapped.

"There, there... shhh..." Hawk Moth whispered out, holding the boy closely as he nuzzled against the other's neck, "Relax... struggling isn't going to get you anywhere and if you upset me, all you'll get is more pain. You can't win and you know it... It will be so much easier if you just relax and give in... obey me, boy. The sooner you do, the sooner the pain goes away."

"No!" the green eyed male snapped, growling at Hawk Moth, "I am NOT going to be your obedient pet!" he snapped, head spinning a bit as he growled low in his throat, "I am not going to give in... I won't hurt my lady... I don't care what you do to me... I will NEVER betray her... or Paris... so you can just forget about it!" 

Hawk Moth chuckled softly as he held the boy tighter against his chest, his arms around the boy's own, ceasing his struggles, "you'll give in eventually..." he whispered, nuzzling against the boy's neck, "You don't have a choice..." he added before kissing the other's neck, a smirk gracing his features as he toyed with the frantic boy.

A shiver ran through Adrien as he felt the other's lips. He shook his head and struggled more, trying again to headbutt the other. Hawk Moth, however, didn't seem to like that very much as he growled and clamped his teeth down on the teen's neck. Adrien let out a pained yelp as he tried to get his arms free but he just didn't have the strength to get out of the others grasp.

Hawk Moth eventually released the bite, smirking at the dark bruise that was already starting to form, "hnnm... look at what you made me do, pet... I've marred your pretty skin... You need to learn your place. You wouldn't want me leaving anything permanent on your pretty flesh now would you?" he purred before beginning to suck and lap at the injury on the boy's neck, sending shivers through the other. 

"I won't... obey you... just... do what you want... I won't give in..." the blond uttered, though he didn't seem all that confident in his words. He was nervous and the others overly affectionate touches made him want to vomit all over the creep. This was so wrong... Why was he touching him like this? This should not be happening... was he just having a nightmare? No... this was real... he knew it was real.

Hawk Moth chuckled at the boy's words, "how cute you are, my little kitten... you keep thinking that and we'll see how long it takes before your stubbornness ends. It's just a matter of time. You will learn to obey. Every pet does eventually. I can be a patient master," he cooed in the boy's ear, enjoying the shiver that came from the other, "I will tame you... and you will learn to obey. There is no other way for you to be free than to be free under my rule..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well. If it isn't constructive, it'll be ignored. If you don't like the story, don't read it! ~_^


	4. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's trapped and at Hawk Moth's mercy... but what's this? The telltale sound of a Miraculous beeping? Hawk Moth's running out of time. This might just be the chance for our favorite feline hero to find out the identity of the villain that his Lady and himself have been fighting against for the past year. Let's just see how lucky our unlucky black cat can get...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir.
> 
> Also, this story has been posted in other places under Shadow-Assassin on Fanfiction.net (safer, non-sexual or violent version) and ShadowSlayer on adult-fanfiction.org. If they are located anywhere else, they are stolen property. Please leave me a message if you see them anywhere but in those two other places. =^-^=
> 
> So sorry for the wait but I do hope this LONG chapter makes up for that! I is proud of me...

Adrien wanted to be sick at Hawkmoth's words. Like, hell, he would ever obey an evil creep like this. There was no way he was going to give in to this man's demands. He'd never become this man's pawn or his puppet... and he certainly was not going to become this jerk's pet. He had no idea what this guy was thinking but he couldn't seriously think that he would ever betray his Lady or Paris. There was no way he would do that.

"Tsh... I care too much about Ladybug and Paris to give in to you... It doesn't matter what you do... I'm not going to do what you want..." Adrien let out, though the slight shivering of the other's body hinted that it might not be so hard to break the boy as the boy let on. His back was throbbing, as was his shoulder, and he felt weak and kind of dizzy from anxiety, pain and the last remnants of the drugs that the other had put into his system. Having his back pressed against this creep's chest wasn't helping much either.

Hawk Moth couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's words as he grinned darkly, "Oh, you would be surprised, boy..." he whispered, his lips just inches from the blond's ear before a beep was heard. A slight disgruntled groan escaped Hawk Moth's lips as he sighed, "I guess my time is up, hmm?" he let out, smirking slightly as the boy seemed to relax a bit, truly believing he'd get a reprieve from him for a bit.

Hawk Moth, however, chuckled and grinned darkly and shook his head, "Oh, no... that doesn't mean this is done... but... I guess we get to do things a little bit differently for the rest of the night..." he purred, a shudder going through the boy as he let his arms slip back from the boy's body. He rolled his eyes as the teen shot up and away from him, instantly, and away from the bed as if both were on fire.

Adrien panted as he dropped to his hands and knees, losing his footing as pain and dizziness got the better of him. He growled slightly as he looked over to Hawk Moth, wanting to be sick. He'd hoped the other would leave him alone for a while but it seemed his Black Cat bad luck still wasn't giving him a break. His eyes scanned around the room after a moment, pausing on the table with all the tools, and the ring... his ring... still in plain view.

"Don't even bother... you won't make it..." Hawk Moth uttered as he sighed softly, catching the boy's attention again as he calmly stood up and moved towards the table. He ignored the glare from the blond boy as he grabbed two objects from the table, moving to place them on the bed. One was a leather blindfold that did up at the back like a belt and the other object was a small jar of something Adrien wasn't sure he wanted to identify.

Another beep and a slight growl from Hawk Moth indicated his time was almost up. While the other was distracted, Adrien bolted up from the ground and towards the table and his ring. Hawk Moth, however, was too quick for him, catching him by the arm and tossing him back to the ground with an almost bored look on his face as he smirked, "A valiant try... but I told you that you wouldn't make it... You really should learn to listen a little better and perhaps you won't end up too badly injured by the time this is all done with." 

He ignored the boy's growl and glare as he finally turned back towards the table once he was done with him. He grabbed a needle and a smaller jar with some kind of liquid in it. He stuck the needle into the jar and sucked up some of the liquid. As he pulled out the needle and squirting a bit of the liquid up into the air, he watched the boy from the corner of his eye, quite enjoying the nervous look he got.

Adrien scooted back a bit before managing to get back to his feet as he glared at Hawk Moth. There was no way in hell he could let that creep inject him with whatever the heck that stuff was. He knew it wouldn't be good... that much was for sure. Not to mention the blindfold and the other jar just screamed trouble. Maybe he could lure the other away from that table and get ahold of the ring. If he could get the ring on his finger and transform... he could Cataclysm these cuffs off, or more importantly, the door, and hopefully, escape.

Hawk Moth, however, could almost see the gears running in the boy's head as he finally got back to his feet. He watched him for a few seconds before stepping towards the other calmly. The moment Adrien tried to lunge to the left, he followed, causing the boy to back up and try to lunge towards the right, which he countered by doing the same, forcing the boy to back up each time he tried to get away. He then tried to turn and run further from the other and then to the side but Hawk Moth still blocked him, forcing him closer to the wall

Adrien took a deep breath after this before making to go left, watching Hawk Moth try to follow. He then bolted right, slipping just past him before yelping as a hand grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip, yanking him back. He growled but didn't get the chance to do anything else as the needle pierced the crook of his elbow, right into a rather prominent vein, eliciting a yelp from the green-eyed model. Adrien's eyes were wide as he tried to pull away, though not struggling too much so that the needle didn't injure him.

Hawk Moth just grinned as the third beep echoed through the room, his hand still gripping the struggling teen as he pulled out the needle, the contents now in the boy's body. It wouldn't take it long to start working. Adrien, meanwhile, was trying hard to pull away from the other and the masked male just smirked. He eventually let the boy's arm go, chuckling at the yelp as the boy's momentum sent him careening to the ground again with a thud, smacking his head painfully against the wall. 

He then walked back towards the table, ignoring the boy's seething rage as he put the needle back on the table and turned back to the other, "Shall we continue now?" he asked, sighing as he let out, "you know, your anger is only going to help the drug work its way through your system faster... can you feel it? Your blood pressure rising? Your heart hammering? Each beat spreading the drug through your body? Sending the drug to all your muscles? Do keep struggling... I don't mind, really. It just makes it easier for me." 

Green eyes glared at the other as Adrien tried to calm himself, not that it would do much anyway. It was too late. The drug was in his system... but maybe... if he could hold out for a little longer... maybe he'd get a glimpse of this creeps face? His Miraculous was running out after all... He had only about two minutes left... If he could hold out long enough he could find out the identity of Hawk Moth. The identity of the man who had been terrorizing the city for just over a year now.

Hawk Moth, however, had other ideas. He stepped forward, rolling his eyes as the boy tried to back away from him. He was stronger right now, however, and faster. The boy was in no shape to fight or run from him. Adrien, however, wasn't going down without a fight and started to kick out at the other. Hawk Moth just rolled his eyes as he kicked the boy's leg when the other tried to send a kick his way, before stepping on the leg and earning a pained yelp from the boy. Once he deemed the boy calm enough to deal with, he took his foot off and reached down, grabbing him harshly by the hair, "Now, that wasn't very nice, was it, Pet?"

"S... screw you!" Adrien snapped out, trying to pull the other's hand out of his hair with his own cuffed ones. He needed to distract the other for just a couple more minutes, keep him from blindfolding him long enough to see his identity. Then, when he got out of here... and he would... somehow... he could tell his Lady who it was behind this mask... and then they could bring the fight to him and take him down once and for all.

"Such a foolish boy..." Hawk Moth said as he dragged Adrien towards the bed, the boy crying out in pain as he scrabbled with his legs, trying to follow behind so that his hair wouldn't be pulled out. He scowled as he was tossed on the bed, part of him just wanting to remain there and not move. He was starting to feel weaker... That's when Hawk Moth sat down, watching him for a few more seconds before another beep echoed through the room.

He then shot his arm out, grabbing Adrien around the waist. The teen model gasped as he was hefted up and onto the other's lap, shifted till he was sitting right between the others legs. He glared as he struggled to try and pull away but his body was really starting to feel weak. His muscles just weren't strong enough anymore... the drug leaving him prone to the others wishes. He was all but limp in the others hold by this point.

Hawk Moth smirked, one arm slipping around the boy's waist, pinning his arms to his sides, as he grabbed the mask with his free hand, bringing it up. He let his legs wrap around Adrien's own, pinning them as he let his other arm move from around the boy's arms to slip under one arm and between them to put the mask over his eyes and buckle it in place while still holding Adrien still in his lap. He was just in time too.

"Let... Let me go!" Adrien snapped, growling as the last beep was heard. The telltale sound of shimmering magic echoed through the room as Hawk Moth's transformation wore off, a purple glow lightning up the room, not that Adrien could see it. A soft and high-pitched groan was heard before a gasp, catching Adrien's attention. The Kwami? Adrien's eyes went wide behind the mask. Here he was in a room with Hawk Moth and the other was unmasked now... and the Kwami was right there... darn this stupid blindfold!

"Too bad..." Hawk Moth purred in the boy's ear as his one arm wrapped around both of his again, "too late..." he said before he looked to his Kwami, "stop your gawking and go feed yourself... I'll call on you when I have need of you... Now go," he let out, glaring at the small purple winged Kwami who frowned, giving a slight nod as he uttered, "Yes, Master..." as he slipped past Adrien, whispering a quiet, "I'm sorry..." before he disappeared.

"Y... you jerk! That poor Kwami... He doesn't deserve someone like you! He deserves so much better..." Adrien growled out, his body sluggish as it rested against the other's chest. He felt so stupid and so weak right now. He silently prayed that Ladybug would find him soon. He was scared truth be told. He wasn't entirely sure what this creep had in store but he knew it wouldn't be good. He was already so sore but he would do whatever he could to keep his word. He couldn't betray Paris... or his Lady.

Hawk Moth just chuckled at the boy's words, not bothered by Nooroo's words to the boy, "perhaps... but I found him... and he now belongs to me..." he murmured, nuzzling the boy's neck and ear, "Now... what was that about me not being able to make you do what I want? Are you so sure of that, Pet?" he purred out, loving the tremble that his words elicited from the boy, or perhaps it was his closeness that caused it? Either way, he loved it.

"When we... stop you... We'll make sure that... that Kwami gets someone better than you..." he growled, letting out a slight little gasp at the feeling of the other's nose and lips so close to his flesh, the tickling sensation making him feel sick, "G... get away from me!" he snapped out only to gasp in pain as Hawk Moth tightened his grip around him, pulling the boy closer and pressing the boy's injured back to his chest even more.

"Behave..." Hawk Moth uttered as he let out, "Now... let's play a game... let us see how long it takes you... before you do what I want... We'll see which one of us is right... and which one is very... much... mistaken," he smirked, "You will do what I want... and what I want right now... is for you to beg... and moan for me..." he let out darkly as his free hand reached out for the jar he'd left next to him on the bed. He brought it to his other hand and untwisted the cap off, while still holding Adrien's limp body still, letting everything sink into the boy's head.

"W... what?" Adrien asked, eyes wide behind the blindfold. He wanted what?! Adrien's stomach did a flip and his skin went pale, save for the dark blush over the bridge of his nose, "s... screw you... let... let go!" he snapped, trying to pull away again but his body just wouldn't obey. He felt so weak... and his struggles proved that he was... He could barely move at all at this point and he was pretty sure that if Hawk Moth wasn't holding him like this, he'd probably have slipped off the bed and onto the ground by now. He could barely even hold his head up by this point. All he managed to do was flop forward limply.

"Hnn... poor boy... are you scared? You shouldn't be... at least not right now... there are a lot worse things that I could be doing to you than what I have planned for you right now," Hawk Moth uttered as he placed the jar next to them along with the lid. Everything was slow and calculated and he watched the expression on the boy's face, the slight tremble of his lips and the frown, the lines gracing his forehead as he scowled behind the blindfold. He wished he could see the boy's eyes but... that would have to wait till later... for now... this would do. 

It was then that both of his hands moved down to the boy's pants, popping the button open before moving down to the zipper as he purred out, "relax and you might just enjoy this... in fact... whether you relax or not... and whether you want to or not... I assure you... you will enjoy this..." he smirked, his tongue flicking out against the boy's ear, earning himself a gasp and a growl from the boy who tried to flinch away. 

Hawk Moth was just loving all of this. This was proving to be quite entertaining and he'd barely even begun... The boy could deny it all he liked but this was one challenge that Hawk Moth wasn't going to lose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, this story is going to get dark, but I promise it'll be fun... for those of you who have sick minds like myself at least ~_^ If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well. If it isn't constructive, it'll be ignored. If you don't like the story, don't read it! ~_^ 
> 
> I am so sorry... I swear I was planning to have some serious action in this chapter... but... ya... It's coming though, I swear! And Holy moly... I am one giant blush right now (fans self)... but maybe that's just my fever talkin... XD Sorry for the long wait... I've been sick for over a month now. YAY Bronchitis and crappy lungs! Booo family members who smoke around kids! Dun do dat people! It has horrible lasting effects! ><


	5. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's unable to move, his body a limp vessel he's trapped in... and Hawk Moth is not going to miss the opportunity to use the others sedated state to his advantage... Will Ladybug finally show up? Or does she even realize that something's wrong? How long has it been? Just a day? Maybe more? Who knows... how long till Ladybug realizes that something's up and comes to her kitty's rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir.
> 
> Also, this story has been posted in other places under Shadow-Assassin on Fanfiction.net (safer, non-sexual or violent version) and ShadowSlayer on adult-fanfiction.org. If they are located anywhere else, they are stolen property. Please leave me a message if you see them anywhere but in those two other places. =^-^=

"N... no... don't... stop! What are... are you doing..." Adrien let out, trying weakly to struggle away but to no avail. His body just wasn't obeying him anymore. He was even having trouble just moving his lips. He still knew what was going on, he could still think clearly... he just couldn't do anything about it. His body just wouldn't move.

"Muscle relaxants... they'll leave you nice and calm..." Hawk Moth uttered to the blindfolded boy who let out a pitiful groan. He just chuckled as he smirked darkly, nuzzling the boy's neck again as he slowly unzipped the others pants, licking his lips at the soft whimper it earned him, "relax... and enjoy yourself. It isn't like you can get away, anyway..." he purred into the boy's ear before he blew into it softly then let his tongue slip over it.

The boy let out a slight gasp and his body twitched slightly in reply to the others attention as he let out, "I... d.... don't... want this... I am not... going to enjoy this... and I'm not... not going to... relax... and I'm not... going... to... obey... y... you..." he murmured quietly, eyes slipping shut behind the mask. There was no reason to keep them open anyway.

Hawk Moth just chuckled softly, "such rebellion... I love it... and I'll love destroying it even more..." he let out, grinning darkly as he let his lips move to the boy's shoulder, lavishing it with gentle kisses. As he did this, he watched as his hands ran over the boy's clothed thighs, listening to the soft nervous little noises that escaped the boy's lips. Such power he had right now... over someone who had caused him so many problems in the past... 

"Not so much trouble anymore, are you, Cat Noir?" he asked darkly, taunting the boy who let out a weak growl in return. Hawk Moth just grinned as he let out, "I'd told the two of you that it would make things so much easier if you'd just hand over your Miraculous'... but you didn't listen... and now look at you? Hnn? You don't look so confident anymore, my little Pet..."

"I... I'm not... I'm not... your... p... pet..." Adrien managed out, eyes narrowing for half a second before he found it too troublesome to continue. He felt the others hands on his thighs and he wanted nothing more than to be able to Cataclysm this creeps hands right off... but he didn't have his powers... and he could barely move as it was. He was useless... Some hero he turned out to be...

"Not yet... no... you're right... right now, you're just a stray I've brought in... an unruly alley cat that needs to be tamed and trained... but in time... I will do both... and I will make you mine..." the elder of the two uttered with a dark smirk, "You can fight it all you like but you're at my mercy... and I don't show mercy..." he let out, his hands finally moving from the boy's thighs to start groping him through his pants.

"N... n... no... no... stop... stop... P... please, stop..." Adrien let out, green eyes snapping open behind the blindfold as he tried to pull away from the other. It still did nothing. His body was limp in the others hold and his panic was just making him feel weaker. Tears began to sting his eyes as the others fingers and hands continued to touch him, massaging his flesh through his pants and making him want to throw up... 

"Ssshhh... relax... and enjoy..." Hawk Moth whispered out, continuing for a bit before one hand moved up, the other holding one leg still as it rested against his thigh. The free hand slipped into the boy's pants, ghosting gently over his boxers and cupping the boy's flesh, "how does that feel, hnn?" he asked, his lips at the boy's ear again before he took it between his lips and began to lick and suck on the lobe gently.

"Ah... h... n... no..." the green-eyed teen managed out, shivering as the others hand groped at him, shivers of unwanted pleasure shooting through him and making him queezy, "St... op..." he whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks as he flinched weakly at the feeling of the others mouth on his ear, the sucking and licking sounds echoing loudly in his ears, "I... I'm going to... throw up..." he sobbed after a moment.

Hawk Moth growled at this, pulling away from the other's ear and gripping the boy's slowly responding flesh, earning a yelp of pain from the frightened boy, as he growled out, "Don't you dare... If you throw up... I swear that I will make you lick every single drop of it off the floor... do I make myself perfectly clear, Pet?" he hissed out, causing Adrien to tense just slightly and whimper, forcing himself to take a deep breath to try and calm his stomach. 

"Good boy..." Hawk Moth uttered with a smirk, rewarding the boy for 'obeying' as he released the boy's flesh which had, unfortunately, softened on him again. He growled as he rolled his eyes, "no more struggling now... It will do you no good..." he let out, his hand now moving up to the hem of the boy's underwear. He let his fingers ghost over the boy's skin over the hem just a bit, smirking at the feeling of the boy's stomach muscles trembling weakly beneath him before the boy when still again.

"P... please... please don't... do this..." Adrien whispered out, voice filled with despair. He did not want to be touched like this... not by someone like this. This was so wrong on so many levels. He didn't want this... especially with someone as sick and evil as Hawk Moth... not to mention this was a guy... and probably much older than him... and he was drugged... and scared... and... where the hell was his Lady when he needed her?

"Stop your whining..." Hawk Moth growled out as his hand finally slipped beneath the waistband of the boy's boxers, "there we go..." he purred as his hand wrapped around the others flesh, "just relax now... enough with the struggling and the whining... you cannot escape... and this is going to happen... you can either enjoy it... or shut up and endure it..." he hissed, tired of the boy's protests.

His fingers, meanwhile, slipped the boy's flaccid flesh from his underwear before he began to run gentle fingers over it. He let one finger circle the tip of the boy's flesh before he ran the four of them down to the base and back up again, just grazing them gently over the flesh, tickling it and earning shudders from the boy who whimpered softly and remained limp in his hold. 

Hawk Moth didn't bother himself with the tears that slipped down the boy's cheeks as he continued to touch him, wrapping his warm hand around his flesh after a moment. His lips moved to the boy's neck and began to nip and lick at the soft skin. He groaned and hummed against the boy's neck as his fingers circled the boy's flesh and began to move up and down very gently, earning a mewl from the frightened boy.

Adrien clenched his eyes shut tightly as the other continued. The other's lips on his neck and the graze of teeth and the tickling fingers and the warm hand... it was all too much and he just silently begged himself to just shut down or pass out or something. Anything to get away from this. He could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks, past the blindfold and down to meet at his chin and drip down to his cuffed and limp hands. 

"P... Plagg..." he finally whispered out, "L... Ladybug..." he mewled, sniffling slightly. Someone... anyone... He didn't care at this point who it was. He Just wanted someone to find him and get him the hell out of this place. He felt so pathetic and so weak and so stupid. Why hadn't he just told her what was happening? If he'd told Ladybug... none of this would have happened... But maybe it wasn't happening... maybe this was just a horrible nightmare? No... No, it was real and he knew it was... and he couldn't escape.

Hawk Moth growled at the boy's words as he narrowed his eyes, "They can't help you, boy... You are mine now... I am the only one who can help you... and only if you learn to obey... do as I command... what I ask, when I ask it... and then you will be free..." he said as his hand continued to stroke the distraught boy for another few minutes before his hand moved to the open jar next to him. 

He let his fingers dip into the cool gel in the jar, smirking as he cooed out, "there... this should make things even better..." he let out as his hand returned to the boy's slightly hardened flesh. He chuckled at the gasp and the tiny jolt the boy gave as the cold gel met his warm flesh, "like that?" he asked with a grin as his gelled fingers wrapped around the boy's shaft, coating it with the cool, slippery substance.

"Plea...se, st... stop... don't... do this..." Adrien managed out, voice faltering as he trembled. He didn't like the way the gel made him feel and the others fingers around him, coated in the stuff, made him want to curl up and die. This was so wrong... so wrong... He should not be feeling like this in this situation... it shouldn't feel... it shouldn't feel good... in any way, shape or form.

"What's wrong, Pet? Not enough?" Hawk Moth asked with a dark chuckle as his hand began to move over the boy's flesh, up and down, the slick digits massaging every inch of the boy's hardening need making the boy sob and weakly shake his head. He groaned softly as he kissed the boy's cheek, smirking against his skin as his thumb ran over the boy's tip gently, earning a shudder from the prone boy, "you like it... don't you?" his voice purred in the boy's ear.

"N... No... N... I... Don't... I don't... like it... Please... s... stop..." the young model whimpered as he twitched slightly, trying to pull away from the other as he sucked in a deep breath, trying to do anything to ignore the strange, disgusting and horribly sweet sensations the other was sending through his body. The sloppy squishing sounds coming from the others ministrations wasn't helping things either.

"Really? You want me to stop?" Hawk Moth asked, sounding almost innocent as he chuckled softly, "I'd say look at yourself, but you can't really see, now can you... here... how about I describe it to you..." he whispered into the boy's ear, "You really are beautiful right now... skin flushed a beautiful pink, already starting to bead with sweat as you tremble... tears staining your beautiful porcelain skin as the flesh between your legs hardens and stands proudly at attention, already starting to bead a little bit of precum... hnn... all slick and pretty with the lube and all but twitching between my fingers... are you so sure... that you want me to stop? Because you don't look like you do..." he taunted.

Adrien couldn't clench his eyes shut tightly anymore but kept them firmly closed as he tried to block out the others words. Every word made him want to hurl all over the other. It just made him sob more as he weakly shook his head, trembling pathetically. His cheeks were crimson with shame by this point as tears continued to drip down his cheeks and onto his hands, making them feel uncomfortably wet. 

The young hero wanted the other to shut up... to stop tormenting him... the words were embarrassing... humiliating and shameful... He didn't want them to be true but he could feel the heat radiating from his body and the sweat starting to form and he could feel his hard flesh bobbing between his legs as Hawk Moth continued to send disgustingly pleasurable sensations through his body making his stomach flutter as his breathing hitched. 

"What's wrong, Pet? Don't want to answer? It's a shame... because I want you to answer me..." Hawk Moth said in a sickly sweet voice, the last bit laced with malice, "how does it feel, Pet? Tell me what you're feeling... Tell me what you want... what is it that you want me to do to you? Moan for me... I want to hear your voice..." the sick, twisted supervillain purred in the boy's ear.

Adrien narrowed his eyes weakly as he shook his head just slightly, "F... fuck you... s... sick freak... I am... not... go... going... to... give you... the satis... faction... of... Ahh... fuck!" the teen yelped as Hawk Moth gripped his hard flesh tightly again, making his already watery eyes sting as he whimpered, "S... stop!" he managed out and Hawk Moth slowly released the painful hold on the boy's flesh.

"I asked you something... now answer like a good boy..." Hawk Moth demanded, his fingers running over the boy's flesh again, thumb coming up to the tip to run circles over the sensitive head, causing the boy to let out a soft mewl, earning a grin from his captor, "good boy... now... tell me how it feels... do you like it? Feels good, doesn't it?" he said before running his tongue over the boy's ear again.

"Ah.. hnn... p... ple... ease... I don't... wan... this..." the green-eyed youth uttered as he squirmed weakly at the others attention, cheeks burning. God, this should not feel as good as it felt right now. His whole body felt electrified with the pleasure... the pain from his back and the others tight grip just made the pleasure seem... that much more. He hated how this made him feel and he hated the soft panting breaths and whimpered mewls he'd begun to let out. Most of all, he hated that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Come now... pet... listen to yourself... you're all but purring, my Kitten..." Hawk Moth whispered into the boy's ear, "Now tell me what I want to hear... give in... stop your stuggling... and enjoy yourself... or you might find yourself in a worse situation then this..." he purred before his tongue ran up the boy's cheek till it reached the blindfold, before he added, "tell me how you feel... tell me what you want... and moan for me like the filthy little slut that I know you can be..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, this story is really starting to get dark, but I promise it'll be fun... for those of you who have sick minds like myself at least ~_^ If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well. If it isn't constructive, it'll be ignored. If you don't like the story, don't read it! ~_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Yes, this story is going to get dark, but I promise it'll be fun... for those of you who have sick minds like myself at least ~_^


End file.
